The Iron Man Knight
by Miasma
Summary: Greed plays the Black Knight outside of Dante's house. Monty Python and the Holy Grail parody. Rated PG-13 for Language.


The Iron Man Knight  
  
Summary: Greed plays the Black Knight outside of Dante's house. Monty Python and the Holy Grail parody.  
  
Disclaimer: FMA nor Monty Python belongs to me. Kekeke!  
  
--------  
  
Edward and Alphonse Elric were going to Dante-san's house singing "Happy happy, la la la " delivering some herbs from Sensei. As they approached Dante's house, Greed suddenly dropped down from the roof.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.  
  
Edward transformed his auto-mail into his sword. "We're just trying to deliver some herbs to Dante-san!"  
  
"You're not getting by me," said Greed. He suddenly took out a cigarette (that was already lit) from out of nowhere, put on his shades, and looked totally badass.  
  
"Dude, what the hell," said Ed. "Look, we don't have a quarrel with you, sir Homunculus, stand aside so I can see Dante-san!"  
  
"Well, you're just gunna have to die," snickered Greed.  
  
Ed took out his Pocketwatch, and showed it to Greed. "I command you as a Dog of the Military and a State Alchemist to move your fat ass!"  
  
"Hey, I don't move this TIGHT ass for no one!"  
  
"Fine!" yelled Ed. He was tired of negotiating. He and Greed charged at each other, and after sparring, Ed managed to cut off Greed's arm. "Ha! I've cut off your arm! Now move, worthy adversary!"  
  
"Hah, punk, it's just a scratch! Didn't even hurt at all!"  
  
"Yeah right, your damn ARM is cut off!"  
  
"... no it's not! You just THINK it is."  
  
"Dude..."  
  
"Come on," taunted Greed. "Are you an alchemist or a pussssy? Eheh."  
  
"PUSSY? Who're you calling a pussy!?"  
  
"Oh, my bad, are you an alchemist... or a Shrimp?"  
  
Ed's mouth grew 10000x as he screamed, "I'M NOT A SHRIMP!" he ran towards Greed and cut his right arm off. "HAH! Now you have no arms! How the hell're you doing to fight me?"  
  
Greed stood up, and kicked Ed's head.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Ed. He patted his head where Greed had kicked him.  
  
"Hah, shrimp, I'm not done yet!"  
  
"Ok, you dipshit, you don't have any ARMS."  
  
"Yeah I do, you're just too short to SEE them!"  
  
"... quit MAKING FUN OF MY HEIGHT!" screamed Ed. He took off one of Greed's legs. "Hah! Ok, you're missing a god damn leg."  
  
"Naw, it's just a scratch, I've had much worse. There was this one time when Lust decided to try Bondage with me, and I was the Slave and she was the Master, and she was like, clawing me with her fuckin' fingers, man, now if you want pain, THAT'S pain."  
  
Ed did really not want to hear about what the hell the Homunculuseseseses did on their spare time when they were not bothering the shit out of him and people around him, so he started thinking happy thoughts.  
  
"Dude... you're missing a leg," said Ed. "What're you going to do now? Spit blood on me through your teeth?"  
  
"Damn straight! I'm invincible, dammit."  
  
"... no, you're a god damn lunatic."  
  
Ed passed Greed and started heading for Dante's door.  
  
"Oh, what's that? You're running away? What's a matter, little baby chicken shrimp punk kid full metal fag brat? Is your height the extent of your temper as well?"  
  
Ed stopped, turned around, and in one single blow, he cut off Greed's other leg.  
  
"Oh, so that's how it is, huh?" asked Greed. "Fine, we'll call it a draw, and we'll continue after I re-grow my limbs."  
  
"What the HELL, let's GO Al!" He looked at Al, who had gotten bored and started playing with a kitty. "... dammit Al." He grabbed his brother and started running for Dante's door while Greed started regrowing his missing limbs.  
  
"You stupid kid, now you're running away? Hah, FINE, you yellow alchemists! Get your shrimpy ass back here! I'll bite your legs and make you even shorter!"  
  
Ed turned around, and ran upto Greed, kicked his head off, yelled "FAG" then ran to Dante's. Inside, Dante and Lyla were watching television.  
  
"Oh, Ed, Al, we were waiting for you, we started watching a movie."  
  
"Oh really? Which one?" asked the brothers.  
  
"Monty Python and the Holy Grail!" 


End file.
